<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Universal History of Chancellor Hux by Graycrocodile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687021">A Universal History of Chancellor Hux</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graycrocodile/pseuds/Graycrocodile'>Graycrocodile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graycrocodile/pseuds/Graycrocodile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>It is my first Kylux fic, and now I translate it in English. I have to admit that I utlilized some Borges'work for I still have so much to learn. Hope you like it.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Universal History of Chancellor Hux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It is my first Kylux fic, and now I translate it in English. I have to admit that I utlilized some Borges'work for I still have so much to learn. Hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An image of the desert wilds of Jakku, a planet of breathtaking open space, a planet of monumental mesas and soft colors, a planet of bleached abandoned mental polished by the wind. Over this whole planets, another image —that of Armitage Hux, the handsome chancellor of the New Empire, the great director sending out invisible orders which destroy the whole system at a distance. The young chancellor who dying at the age of thirty-five, owed to the justice of 35 planets’ decay —“not counting the Resistance.”</p><p> </p><p>The Larval Stage</p><p>Along about 0 ABY, the man who would become known to glory and terror as Chancellor Hux was born in a cellar room in Arkanis. It is said that he was spawned by a red head kitchen woman. In this tumult of blonde pretty kids of high placed officers and admirals, he disgusted the gossips that stemmed from the existence of Brendol’s bastard, He took pride in being General’s son; he was also scrawny, weak and coarse. At the age of fifteen, he took the charge of the stormtroopers training.</p><p> On nights of redolent of fog and sweat, he ordered a dozen of stormtroopers to strike their comrades, until there was only one man standing between bodies and blood. He would strip him and ride him until the stormtrooper cum in his ass. Then he would kill him, and get dressed.</p><p>Sometimes, from the upper window of the base, a young man would dump a bucket of ashes upon the head of a prospective victim. As he gasped and choked, he would rush him into a cellar, strike into his heart with a sophisticated dagger.</p><p>Such were the early year of Hux, Armitage the bitch. Nor did he scorn the offering of dramatic operas, enjoying in particular classical music, without an inkling that they were the sign and symbol of his destiny.</p><p> </p><p>The First Order</p><p>The rise of Jedi disturbed the Emperor. A slow, steady rumor populated those years, that of billions of dead men crying. Beyond the sunset in the Star Killer Base were the whitewoods; the strange nose of Kylo Ten; Force- senstive’s ceremonies; endless footsteps of soldiers and the universe itself, whose nearness quicken the heart like the nearness of the sea, overwhelming Hux like the lonely fate. He murdered the last one who ever knew his illegitimacy, became the general of the Finalizer.</p><p> </p><p>The Death of Kylo Ren</p><p>Armitage Hux, the red-topped bastard, straddling on Kylo Ren’s cock, next to snoke’s body. Ren was strong and board, with coarse black hair. He hold his ugly face, bitting his full swollen lips. His stretched hole was feed by Ren’s massive cock. Hux dropped his head, let red hair fall, falling across Ren’s face. Kylo was totally naked, his burly body rubbed his grey greatcoat and silk uniform. Hux licked the blood and sweat on his nipples. Ren’s strong arm wind around his trimmed wist in chaos, the cold inner coat rubbed his naked thigh. Hux’s teeth scrapped on the scar on his face, drinking his tears and blood. Kylo rolled over on top go him, his scrotum hitting that red hole as he thrusted and groaned. The last ship of the Resistance fell, as painfully cry stopped by the fire. He climaxed. In Kylo’s tender kisses, he drove the dagger in his sleeve though his heart. That was the last day of force-sensitive, as the declare of a new empire. That night, Hux laid out his blanket beside that huge corpse and snuggle up next to him till day break.</p><p> </p><p>The Great Show</p><p>Out of the death of Supreme Leader, Chancellor Hux was born, the weak whore was died. That kitchen woman’s bastard rose to become the man of galaxy. He wore silk and ate little food. He was sitting in the silence like all the royal. Something of the weak boy lived on in the chancellor. He never completely matched his legend, but he kept going closer and closer to it. The desire of sex had transformed into the obsession of command. He learned there art of orders, turning the opposition to the submission without a trace. He had finished what Darth Vadar started.</p><p>With the haunting lucidity of insomnia, he read books, lighted the red lightsaber, tried to move the coin by force. General Pyrde, his father’s friends, once told him,”I learned the force’s dark side from a Sith. He said it’s the most powerful strength among the universe.” “I am stronger than force, I had destroyed it.” He replied modestly. It is said that he was credited with up to thirty-five planets systems —“not counting the Resistance”. He survived to the age of thirty-five with his intelligent and zeal.</p><p>The night of his last day, Hux walked down to the finalizer. The cold was oppressive, everyone stopped talking or working. General Pyrde, drew his pistol and sent a bullet through Hux’s belly, with the help of the force. The agony was long and blasphemous. A stormtrooper drew near, and he disarmed him. The chancellor was gone. They could see in his face that used-up look of the dead.</p><p>He was shaved, hair greased, sheathed in ready-made clothes. His corpse didn’t last a single week. On the seventh day, he was thrown into space as a piece of dazzling junk, with the body of Kylo Ren and others.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>